


Fuck You

by MeGaLoTrash



Series: Multiverse One shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bondage, Choking, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, M/M, Not sure on the ship name other than, Pain Kink, Power Bottom, Sf! Sans x Uf! Papyrus, Swapfell Sans, Switching, Uf! Papyrus/ SF! Sans, Underfell Papyrus, edgelord supreme, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: The Underground's favourite edgelords battle it out in more ways than one





	Fuck You

Edge wiped away the marrow dripping from the open wound on his clavicle. His shirt was torn badly, allowing him to reach in and mop up the liquid with his gloved hand. _That's Going To Be A Bitch To Get Out, Fuck_. He cursed under his breath while jumping out the way as another barrage of bone attacks barely missed him. Edge landed on the cold floor with a thud, thankful that the snowfall in the forest had been heavily lately. He looked up, catching the eye of his attacker who had an overly smug look on their face.

Despite his confidence Black looked just as bad as he did, if not worse. His Purple scarf had a few extra holes and the crack over his eye looked like it had been aggravated, marrow dripping over his features freely. The worst thing was Black was still grinning at him like a maniac. Edge knew the other skeleton was in pain, but it only seemed to spur him on further. _What A Freak_.

Their fight had started under the pretence of a friendly spar, but the undertones of aggression were evident from the first blow. Tension had been mounting between them for weeks, neither of them were used to having someone challenge them on _Every. Single. Fucking. Thing._ Luckily they had waited until a meet up in Black’s universe before really butting heads, Edge doubted the other universes would have tolerated their antics. Even their brothers had long since left, Red had persuaded Slim to give them a chance to work it out between them. The lack of audience meant the insults had a chance to get personal.

“Good Job I Ripped Your Shirt, Maybe Now You’ll Change Into Something More Tasteful!” Black spat at him before sending another barrage of bones hurtling towards them. 

Edge dodged them tactfully before sending a counter attack ripping through the floor. He knew Black was baiting him but he couldn’t help responding with equal venom.

“Maybe I Should Return The Favour! Not That Your Outfit Covers Anything- Could You Not Afford Anything But Children’s Clothing?” Edge made a move to look the other skeleton up and down, to hopefully knock him down a few pegs. Black just laughed preparing a bone attack, nothing seemed to be rattling him. Edge found it infuriating. 

“You’re So Used To Red Inflating Your Ego, No One Told You How Ridiculous You Look” Black finished with an evil cackle. _That’s It_. Edge could take insults about himself all day but dragging Red into it? Something inside him snapped as he let his mind focus in on what he knew would rattle his smaller opponent. 

“Well At Least I Don’t Need To Keep My Submissives On A Fucking Leash All The Time To Get Them To Obey Me” 

The reaction was instantaneous. Black dispelled the attack in favour of charging towards him at full speed. His expression grew dark as energy crackled around him as he approached Edge. Black looked more angry than Edge had ever seen him and he found a shiver travelling up his spine at the sight. He stood up straight quickly, not wanting to give away any signs of weakness. 

They were standing relatively close now, both of them panting from exhaustion and rage. He may have towered over the short skeleton but Black was not backing down any time soon. Black looked like a ball of pure rage as he went to grab Edge’s scarf to pull him down to his level. Edge countered by grabbing Black’s ripped scarf causing their faces to line up inches apart.

“FUCK YOU” Black growled at him. His eyes were blazing with magic as he pulled Edge’s scarf tighter, causing Edge to let out a gasp he didn’t know he’d been holding. Skeleton monsters may have less of a need to breathe, but the tight twist of his scarf on his already strained breath made his vision blur slightly. Edge’s lapse of control just made him angrier at the smaller skeleton. _How Dare He Make Him Feel This Way?_

“F U C K Y O U” Edge drew every syllable out, his words dripping with malice. How could this stuck up, spoiled, bratty version of his brother get him so worked up. He wanted to pin him down and smack that smug look off his face, _pull those tiny shorts off and fuck him till he was screaming his name_ \- What?

Almost as if Black had been able to read his mind Edge saw the other's expression shift slightly. He was still livid but there was definitely lust swimming in his eyes. The intensity of Black’s stare was almost hypnotic and Edge found himself being drawn in closer. Black leant in to whisper against the side of his skull, his hot breath ghosting over the cold bone.

“...My House, Ten Minutes. One Time Offer”

Black released his hold on Edge and began walking away without a glance back. Edge could have kept hold of him, should have kept hold of him smacked that look off his face. But Edge found himself letting go of the smaller skeleton and watching him leave as his mind tried to catch up. Edge found himself in the cold of Snowdin forest, mouth agape, watching his brother’s copy saunter off with swaying hips. He was in pain, confused… _and very aroused._

Edge was still staring at the space Black had been occupying as he weighed his options. There was no way in hell he’d want to take Black up on his offer...was there? As the metaphorical clock was ticking Edge found himself trying to ignore his stubborn nature and give into what he really wanted. He had a lot of pent up magic after the intensity of their battle, it would do him good to be able to burn some of it off. Flashes in his imagination of Black writhing underneath him was what made up his mind though. Edge found himself breaking into a brisk walk towards the house, magic coursing through his bones in anticipation. 

Entering a house that was both similar and different to his own was a bit jarring. Looking around at the décor, a thought crossed his mind about how he and Black were more similar than either of them would admit. He brushed the thought aside though. Edge could think on such trivial things at a later date, now was the time to teach that smug bastard a lesson. Without any more hesitation he made a B-line for Black’s bedroom, eager to find out exactly what the smaller skeleton had in mind. 

As soon as he stepped foot in the bedroom, Black was on him instantly. His hand came up to grasp around Edge’s clavicle vertebrae, pinning him to the door. Edge flipped them immediately on instinct, overpowering the smaller skeleton and copying the choke hold. Before he rationalized that the attack was sexual in nature and not a threat, he saw Black’s eye lights turn hazy and show little purple hearts. Edge found something so erotic about that flicker of a reaction. He had seen people come apart at his harsh treatment before, but Black wasn’t giving in. His unfaltering grip even when he was gasping for breath proved that.

Edge closed the gap between them, their teeth clanking together harshly. He felt the fire inside him burn stronger when he felt Black’s tongue pressing against him, demanding entrance. Edge allowed Black to momentary gain the upper hand, the intensity of the kiss drawing a growl from his chest. With Black’s tongue in his mouth Edge drew his sharp canines over the ecto-flesh, pressing just enough to feel the other skeleton melt against him. _Works Every Time_ Edge gloated to himself, every Sans he’d been with had enjoyed that little move. 

Black kept his phalanges tight around Edge’s vertebrae and moved his other hand to rest on the top of his exposed Pelvic bone. The gentle touch was quickly replaced by the painful scrape of bone on bone as Black pressed hard enough to leave a mark. Edge was conflicted; his pride would never let anyone do this to him under any other circumstance, but it felt incredible. Even in the more vulnerable position, Black was holding his own and fighting back. Edge had clearly underestimated how much fun he could have with the smaller skeleton. 

They eventually broke the kiss, panting heavily. Neither of them let up on the choke hold making it harder to catch what little breath they had. Edge knew they would have to stop soon, but he didn’t want to appear weak and give up first. Plus the way his head had started spinning from the sensation was becoming addictive. And he knew Black was chasing the same high if his salacious expression was anything to go by. 

“W-Whoever Taps Out First B-Bottoms, Deal?” Black managed get out between gasps. 

Rather than strain himself, Edge nodded in agreement. He felt the practised hand around his neck clamp down harder. Edge adjusted his fingers so the tips of his phalanges slipped in between Black’s sensitive vertebrae. He loved the way Black was so responsive, tears were forming on his cheeks in response to the stimulation. Black didn’t give up though, he just pressed harder against Edge. Challenging him. Pushing him. _Begging him to be hurt more_. Edge felt his soul pulse faster, he’d never felt so alive.

Despite his obvious enjoyment, Black tapped out first. Rather than gloat at his victory Edge let the smaller skeleton collapse into him slightly. He caught his own breath as he felt Black jerk against him, lost for a moment in Bliss. When Edge felt like he was steady enough he picked up Black with a grunt, manoeuvring the other’s legs to wrap around his waist. Black quickly caught on, clinging to him and attaching his mouth to the still oozing wound on his clavicle. Black lapped at the marrow, his teeth grazing the bone but not sinking in. The teasing made Edge growl in frustration, but he would have been disappointed if Black had given up the fight. He may have won the wager, but he still wanted a challenge. 

Edge moved over to the the bed and threw his new lover on there harshly. Black gave him a smug look, brow arched in a challenge as he gestured to the side of the bed. Edge didn’t notice before but there was a table next to the bed filled with all sorts of kinky devices, some of which he’d never seen in real life. He briefly wondered what kind of strings Black pulled to acquire such a collection. Looking over the table Edge found himself drawn to few restraining cuffs nearest to him. While he would have loved to explore the collection more, that would have to wait. Now was not the time for patience. 

Edge leaned over to secure Black’s wrists together first, pleased to find an D-ring anchor attached to the wall. It wasn’t the most secure, but Edge was in no mood to do more than was necessary. As he moved off the smaller skeleton Black thrust his hips up into him, grinding their pelvises together. Even tied up Black was still going to be a handful. _Perfect_. Edge backed away from his prize and to shimmy his pants off. He studied Black’s face carefully, trying not to snicker at Black’s reaction to the magic formed in his pelvis. 

“You won! Why Aren't You Forming Something To Fuck Me With?!” Black strained against the rope binding him to get a better look. Edge drank all the attention in. His plan to throw Black off was having the desired reaction, finally shaking the smaller skeleton’s resolve.

“I Won The Right To Top You. You’re A Fool If You Think I Can’t Control You With My Cunt” Edge practically purred, running his hand down the seam of Black’s shorts. 

He watched as the smaller skeleton processed what he was saying, his features becoming clouded with lust again. Black bucked his hips upwards into Edge’s palm, the tell-tale glow evident through the thin material. Remembering their earlier banter, Edge ripped the shorts clean off Black’s pelvis in one fell swoop. Before Black could protest, Edge was on top of him. 

Edge kissed him hard enough to quell any protest about the ruined garment. He suspected the way he was grinding his wet pussy on top of Black’s erection also helped. Edge was using one hand to steady himself on the bed as he moved to straddle Black fully. He moved his hips at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of the other’s hard cock becoming slick with his magic. 

He could feel Black’s tongue press into him harder, the only give away that his teasing was having any effect. _That Won’t Do_ Edge thought, opting to put the next part of his plan in motion. He drew back from Black, positioning himself so his entrance was hovering just above Black’s cock. He used his free hand to grab Black’s jaw, making him look where there magic was almost touching as he spoke. 

“I’m Gonna Fuck Myself On Your Dick While You Watch Like A Good Boy. I’m Going To Make Myself Cum On Your Cock Over And Over AH-” 

Edge couldn’t help but moan when he felt the tip of Black’s cock enter him. He was so worked up from all the tension between them, finally doing something about it felt incredible. Rather than make Edge feel satisfied, It only fuelled his desire more. He let himself sink down onto Black inch by inch, savouring every sensation of Black filling his tight cunt up. By the time he was seated both of them were panting from how intense it felt. 

Edge stilled as he let himself adjust, but there was still an undercurrent of urgency in their coupling. Black was uncharacteristically quiet, probably more affected by Edge on top of him that he wanted to admit. _That Won’t Do Either_. Edge could tell Black was expecting him to set up a punishing pace. Instead he decided to keep Black pressed deep inside him while he moved his hand towards his pussy. 

He watched Black’s eye lights almost disappear when he began making small circles on his clit, knowing the other could feel how it would make his inner walls flutter. Edge allowed himself to moan wantonly, putting on a show for the skeleton pinned under him. It wasn’t hard to get into it, feeling Black buried to the hilt inside him while he teased the ball of sensitive nerves sent jolts of pleasure through his frame. 

“Fucking MOVE Edge” Black finally sputtered out. It was getting harder to stop his hips from jerking upwards, desperately seeking friction in the tight heat. 

“What? You’re Telling Me The Malevolent Sans Can’t Handle A Bit Of Teasing?” Edge growled mockingly, enjoying the feeling of finally having the other skeleton at his mercy. 

He Ground his hips in a slow circle on top of the smaller skeleton, watching Black pull against his restraints. He repeated the action to really drive the point home, and was treated to something that sounded a lot like a moan. _Holy Fuck_. Hearing Black’s control start to slip was the sweetest thing Edge had ever heard, he immediately wanted more. 

He lifted himself up slowly, trying to keep his teasing pace before slamming himself down on the hard ecto-flesh. Black cried out with an unmistakable moan this time. Edge could feel his dick twitch inside him when he was fully seated making him swoon.

Edge continued to move himself so Black almost pulled out before ramming himself back down. Each time Black would cry out louder, his hips bucking up to meet him. Black was starting to fall apart underneath him, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and drool pooling next to him. _So Fucking Hot_. Edge couldn’t hold his moans now either as he felt a familiar coil at the base of his spine. 

“Edge. Oh Fuck. Papy-AH!” Black cried out on a partially hard thrust . Edge wasn’t prepared for the use of his real name. Hearing it come from Black in such a depraved tone toppled him over. He cried out in a string of curses and moans his climax hit. 

Edge kept rocking his hips as he rode out the intense orgasm, keen to keep Black worked up as his walls tightened around his cock. He was so swept up in the sensations that he didn’t register hands stilling him until it was too late. Edge was flipped over onto his Back as his eyes shot open, only to be greeted by Black’s shit eating grin above him.

“B-But The Cuffs?” Edge managed to stutter out through his shock.

“They’re Too Big On Me, I Could Have Freed Myself Any Time. But I Wanted To Watch You Fuck Yourself On My Cok Like The Slut You Are” Black replied with a lecherous wink. 

He felt his legs being roughly parted to fit the smaller skeleton in between. Black moved both of his tibia upwards, practically folding his taller frame in half. Edge knew he could try and overpower Black again. But the way Black was devouring the sight of him being spread out so lewdly, he didn’t even want to try. He tried to bite back a moan when he felt Black enter him again, his slick entrance making his cock slide in effortlessly. 

“Your Technique, While Effective, Isn’t Nearly Enough To Have You Screaming My Name. Didn’t You Say Something About Cumming On My Cock Again And Again? I’m Pretty Sure I Can Arrange That” Black snarled.

Unlike Edge, Black wasted no time in build up practically drilling Edge into the bed with the force of his thrusts. Still sensitive from his previous climax Edge found himself _whining_ as he was ploughed into. Edge felt his control slip. He tried to hide his face from embarrassment at reaching another climax so soon but he failed, crying out Black’s name as he came.

Black just grinned at him, never stopping his harsh pace. He shifted Edge’s legs over his shoulders, the deeper angle making them both cry out. Black couldn’t quite reach his mouth due to the height difference but that didn’t stop him from attaching himself back onto the battle wound and biting down hard. The pain registered in his mind, but it was so mixed up in the haze of pleasure it just seemed to heighten Edge’s euphoria. 

“Black Ah. Ah...AH! It’s Too Much” Edge cried out with a voice he could hardly recognise, he was so far gone. 

“Mmm I Think You Can Cum One More Time Don’t You?-” Black growled lifting his head head to make eye contact, Marrow dripping down his maw “- Cum For Me. Fuck- Let That Pussy Milk Me Dry”

 

Edge had never been one to follow orders, but it was like his body betrayed his mind as he Came again at Black’s words. He screamed, voice hoarse from overuse as he felt Black hilt himself and bite down on the wound again harder than before. Edge barely registered Black’s Shout against him as he found himself almost passing out from the intensity of his release. 

They both stilled for a few moments, the only sounds heard in the room being ones of catching breath. When Black finally pulled out, Edge found himself missing the feeling of fullness. It was fleeting as Black knelt up between his legs, bringing one hand between his legs to part Edge’s sensitive folds. 

“Fuck, My Cum Looks Good Dripping Out of You Like That. That Little Pussy Of Yours Can Take Quite A Pounding” Black chuckled, absolutely transfixed by the lewd display in front of him. Edge noticed Black hadn’t dispelled his cock yet and a smirk formed on his features. 

“Was That A Compliment? Wow, We Must Have Fucked Pretty Hard If You’ve Forgotten You’re An Asshole” Edge couldn’t help it. He hooked a leg around his smaller lover drawing him closer. 

“You Know What?-” Black hissed while leaning over him again, his cock already hardening again against his dripping folds- “Fuck You”

**Author's Note:**

> If there is another name for this ship please let me know, i found it hard to find one.  
> This started as a Crackfic... now i ship it way to hard. Oh no.  
> As always comments welcome or find me @MeGaLoTrash on tumblr.


End file.
